


Guardian Angel

by groffiction



Category: Blutengel, Chris Pohl - Fandom, Chris Pohl / OC, Cruxshadows, Terminal Choice, Various Band Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Biting, Bloodplay (Hello BlutEngel!), Brief mentions of past rape, Dark Elves, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Licking, Mild BDSM, Oral Sex, Other, Sirens, Torture, Various warnings are listed on Prologue page, Violence, fangs, non-main character death, werwolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:58:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groffiction/pseuds/groffiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you are German, why don't you do a German Literature class instead of an English one?" Chris gave the young man a long deadpan stare through his sunglasses until his other students started snickering amongst themselves. Finally, the professor answered calmly, "The last time I checked, the class I am teaching is called ‘Fictional Literature’ not ‘English Literature’, which means that either you are in the wrong class or you are misunderstanding the fact that this covers ALL fictional literature, not just German or just English. Any more unnecessary ignorant questions before we continue our discussion on Tolkien and C.S. Lewis?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue and Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Chris Pohl or anyone associated with BlutEngel, Terminal Choice, or any band member I mention. I do own all the original characters and the plot. Please do not sue! I am broke, so all you will get is an insanely cranky old female cat, and some bills.

**Title: Guardian Angel**  
**Author: Groffiction**  
**Rating: NC17** for the whole fic, though some chaps might be PG13 or R in rating  
**Fandom:** AU Chris Pohl – creature fic, several other fandoms (bandoms) as well  
**Pairing:** Chris Pohl / OC – very slow burn  
**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Chris Pohl or anyone from/associated with Blutengel, Terminal Choice, or any other band I mention. I only own the OCs and the plot. Please do not sue.  
**Summary:** "If you are German, why don't you do a German Literature class instead of an English one?" Chris gave the young man a long deadpan stare through his sunglasses until his other students started snickering amongst themselves. Finally, the professor answered calmly, "The last time I checked, the class I am teaching is called ‘Fictional Literature’ not ‘English Literature’, which means that either you are in the wrong class or you are misunderstanding the fact that this covers ALL fictional literature, not just German or just English. Any more unnecessary ignorant questions before we continue our discussion on Tolkien and C.S. Lewis?"  
**Warnings/Notes:** Though this is going to be a creature fic, Chris is _not_ a vampire, but he does have vampiric tendencies (like enjoying bloodplay, biting, blades, darkness, hunting, flashing his fangs about, etc). And no, I am not going to spoil your reading by telling you what exactly he is until later on in the fic. I tried to keep Chris in character, but there are OOC parts, so just beware. My female OC that EVENTUALLY will be Chris’ love interest is not a Mary Sue despite her love for having black hair. I tried to make her real as possible. As for **triggers:** there are mentions of past rape, abuse, attempted suicide, cutting, torture, minor character deaths and violence. There is also going to be bloodplay, biting, blades, darkness, fangs, hunting as stated above, along with mild BDSM (hello Blutengel), lots of dark humor, angst, prejudice, gothic moody themes, sexual fetishes, kinky references, and eventual explicit sex. There are going to be several mentions and references towards lyrics from various bands, and I will be setting up a playlist on YouTube for each song (if I can find all of them) and I will link it here once that’s done. All photos I use are not mine – I have found all of these on the Internet.

_Constructive criticism is appreciated, but flamers will either be ignored, laughed at, or blocked. Otherwise, please comment away! This is my first Chris Pohl fic and I hope you guys enjoy it. ;)_

[](http://s897.photobucket.com/user/AzrielGROF/media/Guardian%20Angel/guardianangel_zpsfy7q2fdn.jpg.html)

###  **Prologue:**

[](http://s897.photobucket.com/user/AzrielGROF/media/Guardian%20Angel/Rogue5b_zpspvufzqkx.jpg.html)

“Princess Sleirza (Shy-EAR-za) Luos (Loo-ohs) must be found before her twenty-fifth birthday or the crown will be handed over on a silver platter to Archduke Amos Psycho-Bastard-From-Hell’s-Outhouse Lloyd.” Virgil Roger du Pont III, or more commonly known as Rogue, softly said to his audience of forty or so kin. They were situated in a long grey stuffy meeting room underground at headquarters and most of his kin looked like he felt; tired and grumpy at having to go through this emergency meeting at the butt-crack of dawn on a fucking Saturday. Half of them looked like they hadn’t even gone to bed yet.

Rogue blew his messy electrified bangs out of his bronze hazel eyes and waited for his colleagues to chew on the information. _3-2-1…._ He counted softly to himself and winced when the uproar started with random questions, panicked voices, and a whole bunch of bluster. The spider haired, eccentrically dressed male propped himself up against a large dry-erase board, crossed his arms over his chest, and waited for the kin to stop the insane babble. When it looked like at least most of everyone had quieted down and returned their attentions back to him, Rogue smiled a bit and added, “Now that the initial ‘squabbling of chimps’ stellar cosplay of an Animal Planet show has ended, I figure you all will want to know as much info as possible. Am I right?”

When the kin gave him a series of annoyed stares, Rogue snorted in amusement and began, “As you all know, the Princess Sleirza was last seen in the vicinity of Portland, Oregon six months ago, going north, possibly to Seattle, Washington. Since the girl is of age, the Collective decided to let her breathe a bit and didn’t really keep track of her after that. Unfortunately due to current circumstances with the unexpected death of King Malikai Luos and his heir shortly after in a plane crash two months ago, the Collective has been forced to assemble us to bring the last remaining relative to the throne here. In a nutshell, the Collective shot themselves in the asses by not keeping tabs on the princess, and we get to be the poor souls who get to clean up the mess.”

He paused and took a sip of water. Once he put his Despicable Me Minion glass back down onto the conference table, Rogue continued, “What you all do not know is this: after the Collective spoke to her caregivers about a month ago, they found out that the girl has been brought up completely human, and therefore has very little, if any knowledge that she is, indeed, a princess. Nor does she probably have any inkling that she’s one of our kin.” Rogue paused for a moment before he advised, “We still have time to find her and bring her back here before her twenty-fifth birthday. Once she gets here, she can get trained with all the knowledge and power she needs to take over the monarchy. She just passed her twenty-first birthday, so that gives us roughly three and a half years to find her at the latest. It is _critical_ that we get her here as soon as possible. I don’t have to tell you what might happen if the crown falls into the hands of Lloyd.”

It took the kin a bit longer to digest that bit of information, but at least there were no more outbursts. Rogue counted that as a good sign and added, “So, all of you will be given packets on where you are going to be posted to ‘look’ for the princess once this fun little meeting is over and done with. The most current pictures of her will be in your packets so you should at least know her facial structure, regardless if she has changed her hair since the last one was taken. Once you think you have found her, do **not** be a _stalker_. Try to approach her as carefully as possible and try to gain her trust before you start piping off about the Collective or the kin. Regardless of the fact that she has been brought up human, she still will have the senses of our kin and will therefore recognize when one of us is tailing her. We don’t want to scare the shit out of her and cause her to run or worse, call the _human_ authorities. So, I cannot stress this enough: be _careful_ and patient with her.”

Nods of understanding were numerous, but some of the kin still looked either puzzled or stoned out of their mind. Rogue huffed softly and decided he’d best answer some questions.

After a long few hours of answering questions and handing out packets to his kin, he really, really wanted to either chug a fucking bottle of vodka or get a neck rub from his mate, or both. Sometimes he really hated his job, but unfortunately or fortunately for him, depending on which way one looked at it, Rogue was the best fit for it. It paid the bills, helped feed his family and helped his band out, but there were days where he just couldn’t deal with all of the bullshit of the Collective and their kin like he used to.

Pulling out his cell phone, he called a friend of his that hadn’t been at the meeting, due to certain delicate circumstances. It was a good thing the guy was already living in the vicinity of where the princess’ last coordinates were; otherwise the Collective might not have been able to use him. Rogue just hoped that Chris Pohl had updated his humanoid credentials for teaching, because the Auburn University of Oregon was where the Collective wanted him to start searching. It would be easy for Chris to be on the lookout for the princess while he was in charge of a class, and have almost full access to the grounds and all of the gossip amongst the students and staff. Plus it would give the guy something to do rather than mope around all day in his apartment waiting for his exile to be lifted.

###  **Chapter One: All in the Life of a Professor**

[](http://s897.photobucket.com/user/AzrielGROF/media/Guardian%20Angel/Fire7_zpsfq1tx3sx.jpg.html)

The first day of school was always both the most boring and the most exciting of the term for professors and their students. It was boring because the first day was always about introducing oneself and getting to know the curriculum and handing out syllabi. Professor Chris Pohl hated that part, and he was sure that most of the students felt that way too from the looks of them. However, first days were also exciting because you got to meet new people, see new faces, find out if your students actually cared about the class, etcetera. Chris had luckily filled in a spot at the last minute due to a professor backing out. It had been a close call, and the tall, fashionably gothic professor had nearly had to ‘cause’ an incident so that he would, indeed, have employment. He had arrived a few minutes early, despite nearly having a disastrous problem with his hair that morning – his mothering friend Ulli Goldmann had warned him not to put so much product in his hair otherwise it would look more like concrete than actual hair, but this morning had been a nightmare, so it’s not like he had had much of a choice. At least the rest of him looked decent wearing a classy suit.

He was getting some odd looks from part of the class but that didn’t bother him much. Chris dressed immaculately and stylishly, regardless if he had makeup on, had bold contacts in to protect his eyes from the sun, or like today, wearing sunglasses to cut down on some of the brightness of the overhead lights. Some people here in America had issues with gothic styles, but Oregon was more liberal than other states. Anything goes in Oregon, as most humans say. In fact, the other half of the class hadn’t really spared him much of a glance and were dressed in various Indie, gothic, emo, and punk styles.

Chris caught a few shy girls looking him over like they were succubi and he was the first meal they had seen in a long time. Not that he was surprised. He knew he looked sexy to a bunch of girls, even some guys, but it was still nice to see confirmation. Despite the professor knowing that he looked good, he still got nervous on first days of class, regardless of the fact that he’d been teaching random University classes for the past ten years or so in Germany, the U.K. and the U.S.A.

To make the tension in the class a bit less, Chris started an open discussion on some familiar more current novels, including Tolkien’s works as well as C.S. Lewis’. That seemed to break the ice with most of the class, and he leant up against his desk, listening to a few girls get into a wild topic about how the people at Hollywood always seemed to change things when they were converting books into movies. One girl was an avid reader and preferred the books over the movies, but another was more keen on the movies. The discussion turned into more of a debate, but Chris didn’t mind. At least the topics were interesting. 

However, during the middle of the class, one boy kept staring at him moodily, as if he were the biggest roach on the face of the planet. And though Chris couldn’t care less what other people thought of him, the glowering daggers were starting to annoy him. Finally, he paused the conversation with a hand raised for silence, and then he turned and asked the young man, “Do you have something to say, Mr. Jonathan?”

The man scowled at being singled out, but after a minute or so, he asked, "If you are German, why don't you do a German Literature class instead of an English one?" 

Chris gave the young man a long deadpan stare through his sunglasses until his other students started snickering amongst themselves. Finally, the professor answered calmly, "The last time I checked, the class I am teaching is called _‘Fictional Literature’_ not _‘English Literature’_ , which means that either you are in the wrong class or you are misunderstanding the fact that this covers **ALL** fictional literature, not just German or just English. Any more unnecessary ignorant questions before we continue our discussion on Tolkien and C.S. Lewis?"

Jonathan blinked a few times and finally shrugged. And that was the end of that. Chris was curious to see if the guy was going to stay in his class in the foreseeable future or just drop out and deal with his inner prejudices in other classes.

[](http://s897.photobucket.com/user/AzrielGROF/media/Guardian%20Angel/Guardian2_zpszhuxvloj.jpg.html)

Chris came in on the second day of class holding a plastic skull. He placed it on his desk and folded his arms over his broad chest while he waited for his students to arrive. So far, he had not detected anyone who so much as resembled Princess Sleirza and he wasn't sure if that would change anytime soon. Truth be told, he really didn’t know what he would do if he actually did find the princess. Rogue’s instructions had been pretty specific, but how in the _hell_ was he going to be able to approach the princess if he wasn’t supposed to act stalker-ish? Letting out a soft sigh, the tall stylishly tailored professor narrowed his blue green eyes and tried to think up a plan. He nodded and smiled at three female students as they walked in and took their seats, but then he blinked, noting that they were almost a half hour early.

Speaking of stalker-ish actions…. These three girls were starting to make him wonder if he was going to end up having that sort of problem. And Lucifer, it was only the second day of class!

He tried to ignore them without being too rude about it and returned his thoughts towards finding the princess. As the time ticked on by, Chris kept searching his thoughts for a plan and finally admitted defeat. One thing he knew for sure, he was going to have to be very careful if he in fact was the one to spot her first. 

Once all of his students had filed in and settled down in their seats, he started a lecture about Shakespeare. As he spoke, he took note that though several of his students were glancing at the skull on his desk from time to time, none of them were taking the bait. What a shame. With a sigh, he started on Hamlet, finally picking up the skull while doing so. One caustic girl raised her hand and he paused in his speech to answer her question, always being very polite. "Yes, Miss Amanda?"

The brunette asked bluntly, "Ok, what's with the fucking _skull_? This is a literature class, not a dungeon."

Chris slowly smiled and looked down at the skull fondly before he pointed out dryly, "No, this class room may not be a dungeon, but believe me when I say that the skull is relevant in this class." He paused and let it all sink in. The professor raised his eyes from the skull and noticed the girl looked a bit confused. Good, he loved doing that. In a soft voice he explained to the class, "You see a great deal of the literature we hold dear to our hearts either have dealt with love, humor, myth, history, life, war, death or fantasy. Hamlet is but one of the many literary works that we are fascinated by. And in most cases, like in Hamlet, death and love go hand in hand. So, understand that skulls are very relevant because they show us not only the death part, but they also show us what we really are without flesh, blood or life. Without life there cannot be death. And without death, all that matters in life would cease to be important." 

Then he waggled his well-groomed eyebrows and teased Amanda, "Plus, if I ever see one of you falling asleep in my class, I can always use you for target practice. And don't worry, it won't hurt. You can trust that it's just very cheap, thin plastic."

[](http://s897.photobucket.com/user/AzrielGROF/media/Guardian%20Angel/death_zpsvpz0xs8q.jpg.html)

The next week, Chris decided to take his students outside. It was nice and sunny and he thought that they might get some inspiration and more of a feel of the text he had assigned them all to read over the past weekend. He absolutely detested Mondays and from the looks of things, every single one of his students looked like they needed six cups of espresso and five more hours of sleep. Once everyone was outside and sitting on the lawn while he stood and lectured, one boy named Andrew asked, "Professor Pohl, are you a vampire?" 

Chris managed to not do a face-palm, but he did rub the bridge of his nose and look down at the grass at his feet in resigned annoyance. He then looked pointedly in the direction of the sun and answered with a question of his own, "Don’t you think that if I was a vampire I would have burned to a crisp on our way outside?" He was really starting to wonder about the IQ levels of some of his students. At least he no longer had to deal with Jonathan. The boy had dropped out, and Chris was totally fine with that. Some people, no matter how many times the veils over their eyes were ripped away, always seemed to fall back into their own dark prejudices. He remembered a few times where a few of his students that had had that problem tried to stick it out through the whole term. And though he respected them for doing that, he still wasn’t sad to see them leave his class room when all was said and done.

The boy bit his lip a bit and shrugged sheepishly, "Not if you are talking about Twilight vampires." 

Chris couldn’t resist the face-palm this time, much to most of the other students’ amusement. He groaned out, "Mr. Andrew, do you see me sparkling?" 

[](http://s897.photobucket.com/user/AzrielGROF/media/Guardian%20Angel/Guardian4_zpsviklmate.jpg.html)

That set the whole group laughing. Chris’ lips twitched slightly. Andrew uttered out, “No,” which drew out more snickers of mirth.

_More laughter, but laughter is good for the soul,_ Chris told himself. _Especially on a Monday._ Finally he chuckled and smiled, admitting, "Good, I was starting to wonder if I had just been turned into a fairytale monster by some vengeful goddess that got pissed off with me for an unknown reason and wanted to torture me endlessly."

Seeing more smiles amongst the students and hearing more snickers, Chris figured that teaching this group might not be so bad after-all. 

After class, when everyone was leaving, one girl lagged behind and stopped him before he could enter the Arts building. She just so happened to be one of the girls that liked coming in early before class started. This past week she must have finally worked up the nerve to ask him a question. She was a cute little thing, being about 5’ even and had soft brown hair and brown eyes. Her name was Patricia, if he remembered correctly. Swallowing nervously, the girl asked, "Professor Pohl, are you married?" 

Chris blinked. Hell, he wasn’t expecting something like that. _Then again, maybe I should have,_ he thought as he caught a glimpse of the artsy letters spelling “Professor Chris Pohl Fan Club Chairwoman” she had done on the side of one of her notebooks. Taking notice that he had seen it, Patricia flushed and quickly put the notebook up against her chest to hide it. He fought a smile and attempted to look incredibly astonished. "Have you seen my wife?" Chris asked in a surprised tone of voice.

Patricia shook her head and stammered, "No – though I don't know what she looks like."

Chris breathed out a sigh of relief and said, "Thank God, because I don't know what she looks like either." 

At her confused expression, he took pity on her and admitted kindly, "No, I am not married, unless my mother has decided otherwise." 

The girl blinked a few times, looking more confused. She asked, "What do you mean? You're an individual – you can make your own decisions." 

The Professor snorted sardonically, arching an eyebrow. In a soft voice he warned, "Clearly, you have never met my mother,” before he headed inside.

[](http://s897.photobucket.com/user/AzrielGROF/media/Guardian%20Angel/Guardian3_zpson4gojv3.jpg.html)


	2. Chapter 2: A Hit in the Parking Garage of Doom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If he still hadn’t been so stunned, he might have laughed at the irony of the situation. Either that or he might have had the sense to know when he was literally and utterly doomed, and in so understanding that fact, he probably would have run for his life, regardless of the exile he was under. 
> 
> Everything seemed to happen in a blink of an eye, and yet was slowed down to the point where he saw her yelling before he heard her voice, smelled her erotic scent before he even inhaled, felt her hands on his skin before she even touched him. And before he could even process anything, he saw her eyes flicker to a brilliant crimson before fading back to dark emerald. It was just a few seconds in time, but it felt like forever. His heart stopped beating and for one moment that felt like an age, Chris knew that the fates had screwed him over. Oh yes, he was truly and completely _fucked_.
> 
> This girl wasn’t just the princess of his kin, she was also his _mate_.

###  **Chapter 2: A Hit in the Parking Garage of Doom**

[](http://s897.photobucket.com/user/AzrielGROF/media/Guardian%20Angel/fc1a51e6-ecfd-43e1-b9fd-ebc88317aa08_zpsakmfhzmt.jpg.html)

During the fourth week of class, Professor Pohl stayed late on another Monday to work on grading his students’ papers. This was their first big paper, since the previous weeks had been filled with short, two page essay assignments. Usually it didn’t take him long to zip through what each student had written, and he made sure to write comments in the margins. It was always a double edged sword when it came to grading the first few assignments. Most people were taught to regurgitate whatever they had heard in class or from a textbook. So, it was sadly depressing as well as fun to break students down into the mentality that this was College, not High School, and yes, he wanted to know what the student actually thought about things. As long as they had proper resources cited to back up their thoughts, Chris could even find himself an open mind on what his students felt about a piece of literature.

The papers he were reading through now though were ten page papers, so obviously it was going to take him a longer time to grade them. This particular assignment dealt with analysis of each individual student’s favorite book, regardless of what it was about. So far, each student didn’t seem to have a problem being passionate about books, though some really needed to work on their diction and grammar. One boy even decided to hand write his paper, **regardless** of the fact that Chris had stated plainly that all students needed to _type_ their papers. This was a college campus, so there were plenty of tech labs with computers and printers easily accessible to anyone with a school login. 

At least the boy had decent writing. 

With a loud sigh, Chris rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly and looked up at the clock. Shit, he’d been working for five hours and he was still nowhere near done with grading, and it was getting late; it was nearly nine p.m, and he had a ten thirty p.m. curfew. It looked like he would have to call it a night and finish grading tomorrow night. Stretching and letting out a big yawn, the professor stacked the papers back up into a neat pile, making sure to put a sticky tab on the paper he was currently grading so not to lose his place. Putting the stack into one of his black binders, Chris closed his briefcase, picked up his plastic skull (which was now a regular item to bring to class), and busied himself with switching off the lights and closing the classroom door behind him. 

With long legs like his, it didn’t take Chris long to reach the half empty parking garage, nor to head up the stairs to the third floor to get his car. However, when he had almost reached his car, he heard the sudden squealing of tires coming from the fourth floor above. The sudden shrieking noise had the usually calm and collected male jumping nearly a foot in the air. He crouched defensively and looked behind him, his inner creature coming to the surface and making his irises go from the normal blue green to vivid red rimmed silver. 

[](http://s897.photobucket.com/user/AzrielGROF/media/Guardian%20Angel/CPTC1_zpsl4c0xct9.jpg.html)

The car came careening down the ramp on the other side of him and before he could get out of the way, he was suddenly airborne. Luckily, Chris didn’t break something as he landed on his back with a loud ‘oof’. He had managed to save his head from cracking onto the pavement by quickly bracing it with his briefcase, but the impact still stung. As Chris lay there stunned out of his mind, he noted randomly that he could hear his plastic skull rolling down the pavement towards a few parked cars.

After a moment, he heard the door slam to a car, probably the same one who had hit him. He numbly looked over and saw her running towards him; a girl dressed in faded black jeans, purple accented black Airwalk skater shoes, and a big, oversized black and red London After Midnight fan hoodie. Her long ebony hair was pulled back into a lower ponytail, which swayed to and fro as she made her way to him. All of that faded into background noise when he saw her eyes for the first time. They were the darkest shade of emerald he had ever seen in his life, and only one family had that color of eyes that belonged amongst his kin: the Luos.

If he still hadn’t been so stunned, he might have laughed at the irony of the situation. Either that or he might have had the sense to know when he was literally and utterly doomed, and in so understanding that fact, he probably would have run for his life, regardless of the exile he was under. 

Everything seemed to happen in a blink of an eye, and yet was slowed down to the point where he saw her yelling before he heard her voice, smelled her erotic scent before he even inhaled, felt her hands on his skin before she even touched him. And before he could even process anything, he saw her eyes flicker to a brilliant crimson before fading back to dark emerald. It was just a few seconds in time, but it felt like forever. His heart stopped beating and for one moment that felt like an age, Chris knew that the fates had screwed him over. Oh yes, he was truly and completely _fucked_.

This girl wasn’t just the princess of his kin, she was also his _mate_.

[](http://s897.photobucket.com/user/AzrielGROF/media/Guardian%20Angel/cp81_zpsigysqplw.jpg.html)

“Jesus, Mary, and Joseph, are you _ok_?” The girl asked, looking a bit panicked; not that he blamed her one bit. She reached down with pale hands to help him sit up.

Chris rubbed the back of his head a bit before he admitted with a small smile, “I think so. Nothing broken at least, which is good.”

Sleirza didn’t seem to believe him as he watched her look over his frame with concern. He finally noticed her facial features, and though they weren’t much different from her pictures, they still seemed so much more beautiful in real life. Her skin looked soft, and there was a dusting of freckles on the bridge of her impish nose. Her almond shaped eyes were framed by long black lashes dipped in mascara and her eyebrows were delicately arched. 

Yep, he was _so_ doomed.

Still, at least he couldn’t be labeled as a stalker in this case. She’d nearly run him over before she’d even met him. The irony was really starting to make him want to laugh or cry, or _both_. Well, Rogue should be happy that the princess had been found. But, something deep inside of him made Chris not necessarily want to tell his kin about Sleirza just yet. Perhaps it was a gut feeling, or the fact that she was his mate and he wanted to protect her, even if it meant keeping her hidden from his kin.

Either way it went, the professor figured it’d be best if he waited at least until morning to phone in his discovery. By then he should have more information on Sleirza and a more general idea on how to keep her safe as well as fulfilling his duty to his kin. 

Suddenly the girl started babbling, probably due to the whole shock of nearly making him roadkill, and he listened for a moment just so he could hear her voice. “I’m so sorry! I am so not used to this crap bucket of a **car**. It seriously _hates_ me. Stick shifts are better. I miss my old Corolla where you had to **floor** it in order to get it to go, but it finally died and I had to get this Honda and it is so friggin’ _sensitive_ on the gas pedal. I thought I’d be able to get some practice tonight driving it around, but all I succeeded in doing is nearly **_killing_** someone!”

She paused for a second to breathe and then she blinked a few times at him. “You smell good.”

Chris arched a delicate eyebrow before he let out a soft laugh, “Thank you.” Always being polite, he introduced himself, “I am Professor Chris Pohl; I teach one of the literature classes here.”

She helped him stand and she gaped up at him. “Jesus, you are friggin’ **tall**!” Sleirza exclaimed and hastily added, “Not that that is a _bad_ thing, it’s just wow….” Finally she seemed to collect herself and she held out her hand for him to shake, “Sorry, I am so spastic right now. I normally am painfully shy. My name’s Sleirza Luos and I’m an art student here. I normally take night classes so I can work during the day.”

Ah, that would explain why he hadn’t seen her the past four weeks. His class was in the late afternoon. So, basically when he was heading back to his apartment on a normal day, she must be going to class. Chris dusted off his jacket and pants and briefly wondered where his plastic skull had rolled off to. Sleirza noticed and asked him what he was looking for, that maybe she could help find it.

If only she knew she’d already been a big help by finding him. “Would it freak you out if I told you I am looking for a _skull_?”

The girl looked a bit puzzled, but then she started laughing and it was like music to his ears. “Oh, hell, that would depend on if it was real or fake.”

“It’s fake. Just plastic. I carry it to my classes to give some of my more _eccentric_ students a bit of inspiration so they aren’t so bored.” He sniffed the air and finally spotted the skull ironically underneath his car. “There you are. Why’d you have to roll under _there_?”

Sleirza snorted and helped him get the skull out from under the car. When they both straightened, she looked him over again with concern. “You sure you are ok? I hit you pretty hard.”

“No, I am fine. I’ll probably be a bit sore tomorrow, but nothing bad. You don’t need to beat yourself over it.” He soothed, though he had to keep himself from getting too suave. As Rogue had warned, scaring the poor girl was the last thing they needed.

The princess crossed her arms over her stomach insecurely, and he thought the action was adorable. Suddenly, they both heard a car door slam from below. Sleirza jumped, which made Chris not feel so bad about his earlier startled reaction to her squealing her tires. “Um, well, I guess it’s getting late, so um, I’d better get going.” She stammered hesitantly, and though Chris noted how uneasy she was starting to smell, he wasn’t sure if he really had to right to try and put her at ease. Plus, he’d probably end up freaking her out even more if he did much more.

So, Chris nodded and stated, “Don’t let me keep you. The morning always seems to come quicker during the week, even if you don’t sleep in on the weekends.” He ached to take her into his arms and soothe her fears away, but that would have to come later. Sleirza was vulnerable right now, yes, but Chris knew that in order for him to get close to her, he’d have to gain her trust.

“Tell me about it.” The girl said with a small sarcastic smirk. She reached out and touched his arm, “Well, glad to have met you, and sorry about the whole _run-over-the-professor_ thing. It totally was not my intention. Before I go, what type of literature class do you teach?” 

Chris knew he was grinning like a goofy idiot, but he didn’t care. “I teach Fictional Literature. It’s a good pre-requisite to _Book Making_ and _Mythological Texts_. Though, next term, I might be taking over both of those as well, since the professor that teaches those classes is retiring at the end of this term.”

“Oh, that’s awesome. I will have to keep that in mind for next term. I already took Fictional Literature, but I haven’t had time to take those other two. I will have to see how my work schedule is.” Sleirza said with an answering smile. Her scent changed from being uneasy to more comfortable, which was a good sign. 

She waved and left him standing next to his car, holding his briefcase in one hand and his plastic skull in the other. After she drove off, he still stood there for a long moment, smiling in spite of himself. Hearing another car door slam, Chris shook himself out of his daze and busied himself with getting into his car. As he drove through the streets to his apartment, the professor briefly wondered if perhaps the fates were in fact, smiling on him.

[](http://s897.photobucket.com/user/AzrielGROF/media/b177f550-e3f4-42c3-b948-2a6205ae0787_zpsv7cv4ewc.png.html)

The next morning dawned way too brightly and early. Chris let out a loud groan as he pulled himself out of bed trying to imitate a slug in the process. Once he managed to get himself showered and the rest of the way healed, the professor finally picked up his phone. He really didn’t want to call Rogue and report his findings about the princess, but it had to be done. If he tried to keep the information from the Collective for much longer, Sleirza could be at risk of being found by others of his kin, or worse, he might not be able to protect her like he wanted to. Being on a nightly curfew sucked, and he just hoped that when he did get ahold of Rogue that the Collective would give him some leeway so that he could keep a low profile, but still have his mate protected. 

Chewing on his lip ring, Chris dialed the numbers and waited.

Rogue’s cranky voice got onto the phone and Chris quickly gave him the details, making sure to have as much information as possible without going overboard. 

When all was said and done, Rogue was quiet for a moment before he told Chris what he already knew by now, “Oh man, you are so **fucked** , aren’t you?”


	3. Chapter 3 - A Visitor in the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He looked up at the windows for a long moment before he sensed he was no longer alone.  
> Without turning around from his desk, Chris said softly, “Took you long enough to arrive.”
> 
> Rogue rolled his bronze hazel eyes at his moody friend’s sarcasm and plonked his merry ass down in a chair apposite of Chris, wrinkling his nose at the candles. “You know, if I was meeting you for the first time and had no clue about you being one of the kin, I’d peg you for being a melodramatic Dracula cosplayer.”
> 
> “Very funny - in fact I am almost rolling around in a joyful pile of sarcasm.” Chris commented dryly, but softened his tone by smirking. He closed his book and leaned back in his chair to survey his friend.

###  **Chapter 3: A Visitor in the Rain**

[](http://s897.photobucket.com/user/AzrielGROF/media/RogueChris_zpsy6pcnneo.jpg.html)

October had just arrived and with it uncharacteristically severe weather. Most of the Autumn had so far been mild with occasional showers here and there; but mother nature, it seems, decided to throw a wallop of a Low Pressure system to the Northwest that brought gale winds to the Oceanside and heavy rainstorms and some rare thunderstorms. Chris scowled slightly as the lights began to flicker above his desk in his apartment.

It had only been a few days since he’d met Sleirza, and he still had trouble keeping her out of his thoughts. His class on Tuesday had been somewhat normal, though he kept catching himself staring off into space. Even the girls from his so called fan club had come by his desk on the way out to ask him if he was feeling ok. He wondered briefly what they would do if he’d actually told them the truth. They would probably have him committed, or they would probably laugh, thinking it was one of his jokes.

Thank Lucifer his class was only on Mondays, Tuesdays, and Wednesdays. It was Wednesday night now and he was trying to get a new lesson plan started before the weekend. With a soft sigh, Chris quickly lighted a few candles, carefully making sure to crack a window so that the smoke detectors wouldn’t catch the fumes. Even if the power didn’t go out, Chris always liked being prepared. And though his night sight was perfectly fine for this sort of thing, he didn’t want to use it if he didn’t have to. Being in exile also meant limited access to his creature gifts unless it was for emergencies. 

The professor sat back down at his desk, carefully opening up a well-used copy of Anne Rice’s _‘The Queen of the Damned’_ . Since it was October and Halloween was coming up, Chris figured he’d have the students have some spooky texts to read and write about. He was going to have them compare Bram Stoker’s _'Dracula'_ to some of Anne Rice’s works to discuss how popular horror literary culture had changed throughout the past century. Despite having a few Twilight enthusiasts in his class, Chris wasn’t going to torture the entire class by making them read some of those books. 

The wind started picking up and so did the intensity of the storm. Still, his candles weren’t bothered too badly, but Chris closed the window a bit more just in case. As soon as he settled back to continuing his book note taking, the lights went out completely. The professor’s eyes flared slightly in spite of the soft candlelight illuminating his workspace. He looked up at the windows for a long moment before he sensed he was no longer alone.

Without turning around from his desk, Chris said softly, “Took you long enough to arrive.”

Rogue rolled his bronze hazel eyes at his moody friend’s sarcasm and plonked his merry ass down in a chair apposite of Chris, wrinkling his nose at the candles. “You know, if I was meeting you for the first time and had no clue about you being one of the kin, I’d peg you for being a melodramatic Dracula cosplayer.”

“Very funny - in fact I am almost rolling around in a joyful pile of sarcasm.” Chris commented dryly, but softened his tone by smirking. He closed his book and leaned back in his chair to survey his friend. 

“I would tell you go to hell and fuck yourself, but you might enjoy that too much.” Rogue teased before he crossed his arms around his middle and chuckled when Chris snorted. “Besides hell has a restraining order on our kin, after our last conquest, so it’s their loss.”

Rogue looked almost as tired as Chris felt, and after a long moment of the two friends just enjoying companionable silence, the Professor asked politely, “How is your family?”

“Doing good. Amni is getting to be a big girl, and by Anubis she will probably surpass her mother and me on beauty, charm, and smarts. I probably won’t have to do much when she starts dating because the kid already managed to grab ahold of my leg and slam me into a wall when I was rough housing with her the other day. I pity any boy she gets ahold of and decides he’s hers.” Rogue admitted with a big smile, and then he nudged his friend in the leg with his big booted foot. “What about you - besides the whole ‘I found the princess who is my mate’ deal? You look like you could use a few cases of blood vodka.”

“Oh god, that sounds _so_ good right now.” Chris moaned softly and rubbed the back of his neck a bit before giving in to a huge yawn. “I’m doing alright - just plugging away at grading papers and work, as per the norm for the last four weeks.” 

“Chris, put away the professor for a moment and tell me the truth.” Rogue narrowed his eyes, all laughter fading away. The professor knew Rogue was only worried about him, but it still irritated him to have to answer something like this. Hell, if Gordon was here, the Werewolf would probably already have tackled him to the ground to make Chris tell him what was wrong. 

Still, Rogue was being nice about it, at least. Sanity amongst their kin was a must, especially when dealing with being incognito in the human world. Plus, the princess was on the line too if Chris couldn’t keep it together. Chris sighed deeply and finally let his inner creature come to the surface, his eyes going almost pure dark crimson. 

[](http://s897.photobucket.com/user/AzrielGROF/media/CPRogue_zpswhohokj9.jpg.html)

The other male’s eyes flared to red rimmed silver in response. “You haven’t fed in a while.” Rogue commented with a fair amount of concern in his voice.

“I haven’t had time, and with the princess showing up and nearly plowing me over, I had to heal a bit more extensively than usual.” Chris admitted, licking his almost exposed fangs. When he had been asked four weeks ago if he was a vampire, Chris had spoken the truth. He wasn’t a vampire, or at least JUST a vampire. The kin were more than that. In fact, most of their kin hated vampires. To them, vampires were baser more savage creatures that had no control over their bloodlust and therefore tended to make nuisances of themselves.

Chris wasn’t so sure if he shared his kin’s sentiments, but he understood where they got their prejudices and ideals. He added softly, “I am limited on what I can do, Rogue.”

“I know, and it sucks.” Rogue sighed softly and chewed on his lower lip in thought. “There an all night club around here?”

Chris snorted, “Rogue, this is Portland. Most shops might close at four p.m., but the clubs are ALWAYS open.”

“Good to know.” The other male stood and motioned to him, “Come on.”

“What do you mean? I am usually not allowed out after a certain time, and I don’t have time to go clubbing –“ Chris’ objections were cut off by the other male smacking him upside the head.

“Cut it out. I said, put away the professor for right now.” Rogue growled softly, showing fang in annoyance. He then nearly manhandled his friend out of his chair. Chris blinked a few times in shock as the smaller male waggled his eyebrows and teleported them to the heart of downtown in the middle of a deserted alleyway. “Besides, I could use a drink as well.”

“You are breaking the rules.” Chris chided softly, but then his eyes flared in interest as he caught the scent of a few sirens nearby.

[](http://s897.photobucket.com/user/AzrielGROF/media/Chris180_zpsjnzaigjd.jpg.html)

“What the Collective doesn’t know won’t hurt them. Plus, you’ve been a good boy for the past year, so consider this as being a congratulations gift for not getting into trouble. Also, we need to toast to you finding your mate.” Rogue shrugged, flashing the taller male a saucy grin. 

Chris pouted cutely before he finally gave up. “If the Collective gets wind of this, this is all on you.”

“Love you too, bro.” Rogue stuck out his tongue in response. Then he nearly dragged the professor towards the nearest club that was booming with loud music. “Also, we need to talk about what you are going to do about the princess and yourself.”

“Somehow I knew that was coming.” Chris whined.


	4. Getting Fed and Plotting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Professor Pohl, can I ask you a personal question?”
> 
> The professor smiled slightly and nodded, “As long as it’s not too personal, otherwise it might have to wait until after class.”
> 
> Some students snickered at that, which made Patricia get a bit annoyed. Finally, she blurted out, “Are you dating anyone?” 
> 
> Chris decided to have a bit of fun with this one. He thought for a long moment, long enough for some of the students to start whispering amongst themselves, and then he asked – exasperation heavy in his tone of voice, “Why are you asking me that? Is this ‘hit on your professor’ day and I just wasn’t aware of it?”

###  **Chapter 4: Getting Fed and Plotting**

[](http://s897.photobucket.com/user/AzrielGROF/media/Feeding_zpspd3lpsq2.png.html)

Chris let out a soft, pleased growl as he finished feeding from the welcoming and willing siren currently in his arms. The professor gave in to one last euphoric gulp of the siren’s delicious blood before he calmly healed her neck so that she wouldn’t show any pinpricks from his fangs. He lapped at the remaining blood that had escaped from the small wounds and practically devoured the siren’s pale skin with his tongue while doing so. 

Rogue let Chris have at it, and he slowly sipped his blood vodka, noting that the club they were currently in had a pretty good setup to host their more dark types of patrons. The back of the establishment was filled with empty black painted rooms with heavy locks at the doors. There were only two rules posted on the wall in the hall that plainly stated, _“1. If you fuck someone up the wrong way, we will fuck you up. 2. Humans are **NOT** allowed back here. If we see one, and it’s your companion, we will fry your ass because memory modification is not a fun sport, regardless of how much you told said human. We will not be legally liable for your messes. If you follow these two rules, we will gladly accept your business. Thank you and have a good feed.”_

Not that Rogue was surprised. Oregon was supposed to be pretty liberal in the paranormal world as well as the human world. Chris pulled back from the siren and looked down at her frame, licking his lips. The siren slowly smiled and tugged him down for a gentle kiss that was suggestive and seductive. Though Chris normally didn’t mind giving into pleasure in all sorts of forms from willing partners, regardless of who of his friends were present and watching, something didn’t feel right this time. He figured it was due to the fact that he had met his mate and therefore felt a bit guilty about betraying her trust, even if they weren’t together at all yet.

So, Chris accepted the kiss for what it was, and then gently pushed the siren away from him. “Thank you for your offer, mistress of the seas, but my heart belongs to another and it would be against everything I am to accept the warmth and pleasure of your arms.” 

[](http://s897.photobucket.com/user/AzrielGROF/media/Fed_zpsyzjkjg0x.jpg.html)

Rogue hid a smile as the siren pouted, but let up her pursuit and left the room, sashaying her hips. “Sirens. I swear they are a form of succubi, even though it’s never been proven.”

Chris straightened and pulled out a handkerchief to wipe away the access blood from his chin and lips. “Mythical creatures, real or no, are related to eachother one way or another. Just like our kin are related to vampires only due to the fact that we share the love for blood. Some could even say that we are related to demons of various kinds.”

Rogue snorted at the professor before he finished up his blood vodka. “Yes, but at least we can live in the sunlight if we so choose, mirrors don’t bother us, nor do crosses. Our vulnerabilities are very different from that of a vampire. As for demons…. They serve dark gods, or are fallen angels depending on the species. We bow to no-one, just our royal family and our mates. Hell we probably could overturn the Collective if we had enough kin thirsting for chaos and mutiny. Not that that would ever happen, considering the last time it did, it nearly caused the Dark Ages to occur a few hundred years too soon.”

Chris nodded and picked up his own blood vodka that he had put aside for his feeding. Sipping it slowly, he closed his eyes and enjoyed the liquor as it burned pleasantly down his throat. The blood they put into blood vodka was a special type of dragon blood, making it a highly toxic drink, but one that almost all dark creatures enjoyed. After a long moment of just enjoying the drink and being alone in his thoughts, Chris finally said, “I really am not sure what I am going to do about Sleirza. I know the Collective wants her back into their grasp as soon as possible, but I can’t help feeling that she might not be so keen on something like that right now, regardless of the importance. It’ll be a lot to get her to give up everything just for the sake of a kin she had no idea she was a part of. Our first meeting was brief, but it rocked all foundations of my soul and what I truly am, Rogue. I can’t screw this up, but somehow I am afraid I might, regardless of my intentions. When you first met your wife, did you feel the same way?”

Rogue flat out grinned and waggled his eyebrows. “Honestly, I didn’t even know what had hit me until she already had me wrapped around her finger. By then, resistance was futile, as the Borg would say from Star Trek – The Next Generation.” Sobering a bit, the smaller male suggested, “Tell you what, if you can give me weekly progress reports on the princess’ movements and make sure you stay clean as you have been, I might be able to swing the Collective to work in our favor, maybe even have them lift some of your restrictions. The princess has to be protected, so that is the number one priority. And since she is your mate, you should have the right to court her as any normal kin, regardless of your exile.”

“An absence of a curfew would be nice.” Chris mentioned dryly, “That way I could at least protect her, even if it was from afar – at least until I get to know her.” He studied his glass for a moment before adding, “Three and a half years sounds like a long time, but it’ll be over quicker than any of us want. If I can have an absence of a curfew and the ability to court Sleirza without much restriction, then I believe this could work. I want to tell her everything, but it will have to be done carefully, as you have suggested in your orders.”

Rogue nodded. “I will see what I can do. You said her eyes flickered to a red when she was with you?”

“Yes, it was a dark red, darker than our eyes get when we are hungry. Do you think she might need to start feeding?” Chris asked, puzzled.

Rogue pondered the question for a few moments and finally shook his head no. “I don’t think she will have to. Most of us don’t get the cravings until we are twenty-five anyways, regardless of how powerful we are. If you ever notice that she has times where she goes into trance mode, then we can discuss it further. One step at a time is the best choice of action right now.”

Chris grunted and finished his drink. “Patience may be a virtue, but it still sucks.”

“Yes it does.” Rogue patted his friend on the back, “Look on the bright side, at least you found your mate. Or she found you, quite literally. Most males of our kin aren’t blessed with that sort of thing until they are well into their five hundreds. We are some of the more lucky ones.”

[](http://s897.photobucket.com/user/AzrielGROF/media/LIVE_LINES-7_zpsknozgnti.png.html)

The next week, Chris received confirmation from Rogue that the terms of his exile had been modified. Sheez, the Collective must have been incredibly desperate for them to have moved so fast in getting a change passed through. Chris would be allowed to not have a curfew – but only if he was in the vicinity of the princess, and in so being, protecting her and courting her. He was also allowed to court Sleirza, but since she was, in fact, the crown princess, the Collective stressed that Chris had to be a total gentleman about it – as if Chris would be anything BUT that; at least not for a while (the professor totally hated the kin’s meddling, but it’s not like he had much of a choice in the matter). In Chris’ opinion, the leaders of the Collective were a bunch of old prudes. 

At least they gave him mostly what he and Rogue had hoped for: freedom. Granted, there was still an invisible collar with leashes attached around his neck, but at least he could keep Sleirza protected, one way or another. 

So, with a soft sigh, Chris dressed a bit more debonair than usual, complete with black eyeliner done a bit more Egyptian Style than the normal Gothic look, and he went to class, a small skip in his step. Granted, he might not see her that particular day, but Chris was being prepared, if not being practical. He even had a couple of very valid reasons for being out late after school ended, considering he wanted to check out one of the large amphitheaters that the College had on campus. Chris was thinking of starting a Literary/Drama Club, and what better place to have one, than in a place of drama? The College had had a Drama Club in the past, but for some strange reason, the club had been cancelled some time ago and had never restarted. 

It didn’t make any sense, considering this College had a very large Acting and Dramatical Sciences program. 

Chris waited until all of his students were seated before he handed back papers. Patricia, the “chairwoman” of his fan club told him politely, a flush spreading over her face, “Professor Pohl, can I ask you a personal question?”

The professor smiled slightly and nodded, “As long as it’s not too personal, otherwise it might have to wait until after class.”

Some students snickered at that, which made Patricia get a bit annoyed. Finally, she blurted out, “Are you dating anyone?” 

Chris decided to have a bit of fun with this one. He thought for a long moment, long enough for some of the students to start whispering amongst themselves, and then he asked – exasperation heavy in his tone of voice, “Why are you asking me that? Is this ‘hit on your professor’ day and I just wasn’t aware of it?” 

The whole class started laughing, and Chris felt a bit bad about Patricia, but he couldn’t help messing with her a bit. Patricia flushed even more before she answered, “Well, no, but I was just wondering because you look really hot today – I mean more than usual and I was just curious. I wasn’t trying to put you on the spot –“ 

Chris snorted, causing more laughter. The girl looked mortified and Chris felt a bit guilty of making her feel like shit. In fact, he was kind of proud of her for being so brave, when it was obvious that she was incredibly shy. So, he let up on his mockery and waggled his eyebrows at her. “Miss Patricia, calm yourself. I am sorry for teasing you, but I just couldn’t help myself.” He then pouted at her, “You forgive me don’t you?”

A series of ‘awes’ filled the room. Patricia chewed on her lip and nodded with a small meek smile, “Yes.”

“Good.” Chris straightened and said calmly, “In answer to your question Miss Patricia, there is a lady in my life now, and just in case I see her today in passing, I wanted to look my best. I haven’t asked her out yet, but hopefully I will be as brave as you are when I do get the chance.”

[](http://s897.photobucket.com/user/AzrielGROF/media/Chris%20121_zpsgzk7vh8d.jpg.html)


End file.
